


Munchies

by muzivitch



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-11
Updated: 2007-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muzivitch/pseuds/muzivitch





	Munchies

_**[Fic] Munchies | ChitoKura, PoT | R-NC17**_  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY [](http://gekidasa.livejournal.com/profile)[**gekidasa**](http://gekidasa.livejournal.com/)! In celebration of a VERY SPECIAL BIRTHDAY, we're going to have an entire week of Mura!!

Also known as "Muzy is easily manipulated and Mura is good at it"

Day 1 is ChitoKura \:D/

Title: Munchies  
Author: Muzy  
Series: Prince of Tennis  
Pairing: ChitoKura  
Rating: NC17. Here be pr0n.

"I'm hungry."

Kura lowered his book and glanced over at Chitose, sprawled bonelessly across their bed. "So?"

"Sooo....you could go get takeout." Chitose's teeth flashed in a grin and he widened his dark eyes, letting them wobble just a little bit. Kura was unmoved.

"Why would I do that?" he asked, his eyes flicking back down at the pages of his book..

"Because I'm cute."

Kura snorted and flipped a page. "It's ten o'clock," he said, "I have a chem exam tomorrow, and I'm naked." He pinned Chitose with a bland stare. "No one's that cute, Senri, not even you."

"Hmm." Chitose stewed in silence, and Kura returned his attention to the intricities of organic chemistry for a full five minutes before his boyfriend spoke up again and killed his concentration. "I could make it worth your while," he said, lowering his voice to a husky purr.

Kura tilted his head to the side but didn't lower his book. "Is that so?"

Chitose grinned. "Oh, definitely," he said. "You won't regret it."

Kura looked amused and glanced back down at his book. "How can you guarantee that?" he asked.

"Well," Chitose began, and then he leaned closer to Kura to whisper the rest in his partner's ear. Kura's eyes took on an intrigued light.

"Really," he said, looking back at Chitose. "Do you promise?"

Chitose raised one hand. "I solemnly swear."

Kura closed his chemistry textbook with a snap. "What do you want?"

Chitose grinned and leaned back against the pillows, the sheet pooling around his hips. "Tempura udon," he said.

"Fine," Kura said. He yanked on jeans and picked his shirt off the floor where he - or maybe Chitose - had dropped it earlier. "I'll be right back," he called as he made for the door.

"I get to eat before you get your reward," Chitose called, "so no jumping me when you get back."

Kura turned and made a face. "Fine," he said, "but eat fast. And then you can jump me." He slammed the door behind him, cutting off Chitose's husky burst of laughter.

*

"This is really good," Chitose managed between bites as he slurped udon into his mouth. "Exactly what I wanted."

Kura leaned one hip against the foot of the bed and crossed his arms as he watched Chitose gulp down food. Sometimes, he thought, Chitose didn't seem any older than he had when they'd met each other in junior high. He figured that'd always be the case. "I'm glad you like it," he said out loud. "The weather sucks out there, you know."

Chitose glanced at the window and watched the rain pummel the glass before looking back at Kura. His boyfriend's hair was still wet and his jeans hadn't fared much better, he noted. "Thanks," he said as he set the empty bowl on the nightstand and sat up, stretching long arms over his head. He grinned as he slipped out of bed. "You look a little uncomfortable, Kura," he said as he stepped towards the other man. "Wet jeans aren't fun."

Kura lifted his eyebrows. "You don't say," he said dryly.

"Definitely," Chitose said, his eyes crinkling with his smile as he thumbed open the button closing Kura's jeans and tugged down the zipper. "We should get you out of them," he added, and yanked the damp fabric down Kura's hips as he leaned forward to take Kura's mouth in a slow kiss.

Kura reached up and threaded his fingers through Chitose's unruly hair as he deepened the kiss, leaning back as Chitose's hands slid under the hem of his grass-green sweatshirt and started pulling it up. "Hurrying for some reason?" he asked as Chitose pulled the shirt over his head and let it drop on the floor.

Chitose grinned and kissed him again, running his hands over Kura's bare skin. "Nope," he said as his fingers brushed down Kura's sides before curling them around his hips. He leaned forward and nipped lightly at Kura's lower lip before sucking it into his mouth. "Just didn't figure you'd want to wait for your reward. You're not patient when it comes to some things, you know."

"Whatever you say." Kura kicked the jeans away and sank down on the bed, bracing himself on his hands as Chitose slipped to his knees in front of him. He drew in a breath as Chitose ran his fingers along the length of his cock. "You better not rush this," he said in warning as he felt hot breath wash across his skin.

Chitose chuckled, the sound deep and husky in his throat. "Since when have I ever rushed anything?" he asked a moment before his mouth enveloped Kura's cock, his tongue swirling around the head.

Kura's fingers convulsively gripped at Chitose's thick, waving hair, and a groan escaped through clenched teeth as Chitose worked his mouth up, teasing with tongue and teeth as he pulled Kura deep inside. "Never," he managed to say. "God...God knows you never hurry anything."

Chitose laughed as he backed off Kura's cock, licking delicately at the slit before taking him inside again, sucking gently and running his teeth lightly across the ridge, Kura was practically pulling his hair out by the handfully he thought as he ran his hands up the tensing muscle's of his partner's thighs. Sex was the only thing that ever put this kind of tension in Shiriashi Kuranosuke's muscles, the only thing that made his nerves raw, and while Chitose liked the cool calmness Kura usually projected...well, this always made for a fun change, he thought as he sucked harder at the head of Kura's cock, one hand reaching up to squeeze the root firmly.

Kura's muscles went stiff and his hands fell from Chitose's hair to grab his shoulders in a bruising grip. His hips lifted to get closer. "Senri," he managed, his voice thread-thin as he dug his nail's into Chitose's skin as stars exploded behind his eyes. "God," he groaned as his back bowed. "Senri, I'm..."

Chitose braced his hands on Kura's clenching thighs and swallowed until Kura fell back against the bed. He rocked back on his heels and watched with keen eyes as Kura struggled back to a sitting position, impatiently pushing his straight hair back out of his eyes.

"I could've gone longer," Chitose said in a lazy drawl, "but you were in a hurry. On edge, Kurarin?"

Kura's eyes narrowed and glittered a bit. "Bite me, Senri," he said.

Chitose's dark eyes twinkled back at him. "I just did."

Day 2: Shishido/Keiko.


End file.
